the calm after the storm
by nowayback
Summary: Ein Kapitel nach The Flaw in the Plan aus Deathly Hollows  seit somit gewarnt, wer das Buch nicht gelesen hat könnte auf Spoiler stoßen. Eine kleine Geschichte zur Beziehung zwischen dem Trio, vorallem RonHermine.
1. Chapter 1

Was passiert nach dem großen Kampf, vorallem mit Ron und Hermine? Ich schreibe, wozu JK im Buch nicht mehr gekommen ist. Achtung Spoiler! Ein Kapitel nach "The Flaw in the Plan" aus Deathly Hollows - seit somit gewarnt, wer das Buch nicht gelesen hat könnte auf Spoiler stoßen. Eine kleine Geschichte zur Beziehung zwischen dem Trio, vorallem Ron/Hermine.

thecalmafterthestorm

Die große Halle leerte sich langsam, als die letzten, tapferen Zauberer das Schlachtfeld verließen. Ob alles mit einem Zauberstabschwenker getan wäre und Hogwarts würde im alten Glanz erstrahlen? Oder würde jeder Zauberer, jeder Elf und sogar Grawp mit anpacken und die Mauern des Zauberschlosses erneut aufbauen?

Die Morgenstunden waren schon längst vorüber und die Mittagssonne erstrahlte am Himmel. Es sah alles so nüchtern aus, als nur noch die glorreichen Drei und die letzten Professoren gedankenverloren, die letzten Minuten des Kampfes Revue passieren ließen.

Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Die drei „Musketiere", die sich dem dunklen Lord stellten hatten einen langen und anstrengenden Weg hinter sich.

Er hatte die Schlacht geschlagen, er hatte ihn besiegt: den großen Feind, zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Harry Potter sehnte sich nichts mehr, als sein weiches Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal und blickte müde zu seinen 2 besten Freunden, die sich nicht trauten, einander anzusehen. Er lies den Blick über die Trümmer schweifen und blinzelte zwei Mal, als er die Silhouette des Rotschopf am anderen Ende des Saals erkannte.

Ron und Hermine folgten seinem Blick. Ron klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu. Harry nickte, lächelte den beiden zu und ging mit großen Schritten und neuem Lebensmut auf Ginny zu.

Ron grübelte nach: hatte es in diesem Liebesratgeber je ein Kapitel zu „Wir haben den großen Kampf überlebt, wir haben uns geküsst: Was nun?" gegeben? Der Krieg war geschlagen und jetzt wäre die Liebe an der Reihe.

Er fühlte noch immer ihre Lippen auf seinen, auch wenn der Kuss nur so kurz angedauert hatte… er hatte jede Emotion in diesen Moment gelegt und bat um nichts mehr, als ihre Lippen nur für eine weitere Sekunde schmecken zu dürfen.

Er legte einen Arm um sie. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an. Nach ein paar Sekunden schmiegte sie sich an ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen und jeder genoss den Augenblick, Hermine konnte Rons Herz schlagen hören. Langsam vielen ihr die Augen zu.

Ja, sie hatte Ron immer schon sehr gemocht. Aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sich ihre Beziehung intensiviert… und jetzt bekam sie Herzklopfen, wenn er einen Arm um sie legte… und dieses wohlige Gefühl, ihren Beschützer an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Sie hatte schon lange das Bedürfnis, ihn einfach zu küssen. Ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn brauchte. Sie war so oft kurz davor gewesen, als sie sich in seinen Augen verlor. Hermine hatte es so lange hinaus gezögert, bis sie es einfach tun musste. Es war die letzte Möglichkeit, bevor sie alle dem Tod ins Auge blicken würden. Er musste wissen, was sie für ihn fühlte.

Ob er es auch gespürt hatte? Diese Atmosphäre, das besondere Gefühl zwischen ihnen. Es fühlte sich wie ein Blitzschlag an, als sich ihre Fingerspitzen im Quartier des Ordens berührten. Ihre „Beziehung" hatte sich langsam entwickelt und aufgebaut, es war einfach etwas Besonderes. In der Nacht vor dem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts trafen sie sich mitten in der Nacht, nur um zusammen die Sterne anzusehen. Sie lagen im Gras und rätselten über alle möglichen Sternenbilder und die Unterschiede zwischen der Muggle- und Zaubererversion. Ihre Oberarme berührten sich, Hermines Haare streiften seinen Nacken und ihr Duft stieg in seine Nase. Sie lachten oder schwiegen sich an, es war vollkommen egal: Sie genossen den Augenblick miteinander. Vielleicht den letzten, der ihnen je blieb. Ihre Gefühle ließen sie unausgesprochen, aber diese kleinen zufälligen Berührungen sagten mehr als tausend Worte.

Ron hatte Angst sie zu verlieren und jetzt würde er sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr los lassen. Seine Hermine.

Hermine gähnte.

„Müde?", entgegnete Ron und streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken.

„Ich glaube, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn ich nach diesem Abenteuer nicht müde wäre!", beide grinsten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir?"… Hermine löste sich von ihm, nahm allerdings seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Er nickte und folgte ihr. Es war ein seltsames aber gleichzeitig wunderschönes Gefühl, ihre Hand zu halten.

Und er lies sie auch nicht mehr los, als beide ihrer Erschöpfung nachgaben und gemeinsam auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors friedlich ihren Schlaf fanden.

-------------

Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen, vorallem, ob ich weiterschreiben soll, oder ob es ein One-Shot bleiben soll.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für das Kommentar… hier das 2. Kapitel, ich habe nun auch schon eine kleine Storyline für weitere Kapitel ausgearbeitet… also wenn ihr sie wollt… bitte melden!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie lächelte ihn an. Mit dem schönsten Lächeln das er je von ihr gesehen hatte.

„Du hast es geschafft.", entgegnete Ginny, als Harry, der Junge der lebt, ihr gegenübertrat.

Er hatte sich so danach gesehnt ihr endlich nah zu sein. Vor ein paar Stunden war er weiter von ihr entfernt denn je, als er bereit war, Lord Voldemort entgegen zu treten. Er hatte sie nie aufgeben können und vielleicht wäre jetzt der passende Augenblick für einen Neuanfang. Musste er erst den Tod auf seiner Zunge schmecken, bevor er seine Auserwählte erobern durfte?

Er ging nicht weiter auf ihren Satz ein und sah sie einfach nur an. In ihre wunderschönen Augen, in die man so leicht versinken konnte. Er sah alles was er verloren hatte, alles was er wieder gewinnen wollte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.", sprach er leise. „Das ganze letzte Jahr."

Sie nickte stumm und nahm schweigend seine Hand. Bei der Berührung zuckte er leicht zurück, kurz darauf entspannte er sich.

Eine Strähne viel ihr ins Gesicht und er strich sie sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Jede Zeitung hat sich um eine Geschichte über dich gerissen. Du warst das Top Thema des letzten Jahres. Doch sie wollten dich nur Oberflächlich, den großen Harry Potter… und haben sich ihre Mäuler über dich zerrissen.", sie sah ihn wieder an. Er folgte ihren Worten und wusste nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Während die anderen Schlagzeilen über dich brachten, habe ich in mich gehorcht und auf mein Herz gehört. Ich wusste, dass ich dich erst verlieren musste, um nun vor dir zu stehen und dir in die Augen zu sehen."

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand.

„Ich habe versucht dich aufzugeben. Für das Wohl der Menschheit. Aber darf man nicht einmal egoistisch sein?"

„Jetzt darfst du es.", antwortete er sanft und zog sie an sich heran. Ihr Körper bebte und Tränen kämpften sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Langsam streichelte er ihren Rücken. „Jetzt darfst du es…"

Ron schlug langsam die Augen auf und erwartete einen braunen Haarschopf vor seinem Gesicht. Er tastete sich müde zum anderen Ende der Couch. Nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte er, dass weit und breit keine Spur von Hermine war. Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Wasser über sein Gesicht gekippt. So munter wie noch nie sprang er auf und sah sich um. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte er das kleine Stück Pergament am gegenüberliegenden Tisch.

_Lieber Ron!_

_Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht aufgeweckt habe, aber ich habe es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Wenn du mich suchst – ich bin im Bad der Vertrauensschüler._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine._

Er schmunzelte. Sie hatte jeden i Punkt mit einem Herz versehen. So kannte er sie doch gar nicht. Aber es war ein gutes Zeichen.

Verträumt lies er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte auch dringend eine Dusche nötigt, sah sich kurz um und lief in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. In den über gebliebenen Koffern suchte er nach Klamotten in seiner Größe und machte sich verträumt auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sprach er das Passwort: Hermine.

Seine Freundin hatte es sicher ohne Mühe geschafft den Passwortschutz zu knacken und das neue Passwort zu speichern, schließlich war sie letztes Jahr dafür verantwortlich gewesen.

Moment – war sie jetzt wirklich seine Freundin? Sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Er hatte nicht gefragt. Schon fiel die schwere Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Dampf kam ihm entgegen. War er vorher auch noch schläfrig vor sich hin spaziert, wurde ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst. Seine beste Freundin a.k.a. zukünftige Freundin war zusammen mit ihm im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und war kurz davor wieder umzudrehen.

Genau in diesem Moment stolperte er über eine Leitung und lag Rücklings auf dem Boden. Er rappelte sich langsam auf und traute seinen Augen kaum. Hermine saß in der riesigen Wanne voller Blubberblasen und Schaum und lächelte ihn an. Ob der Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen durch das warme Wasser entstanden war, oder weil Ron soeben den Raum betreten hatte?

Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und ihre nackten Schultern ragten aus dem Wasser. Ihr langer, schöner Hals war mit Wassertropfen bedeckt.

„H-Hallo.", brachte er stotternd hervor und stand ganz auf. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er hin sehen sollte und so entschied er sich für den Fliesenboden.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie und folgte seinem Blick. In seiner Hand baumelten ein paar frische Kleidungsstücke. „Du kannst gerne auch ein Bad nehmen."

„A-Aber, … ähm… „, seine Ohrenspitzen färbten sich rot und sie grinste.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er sie aus dem Wasser kommen und drehte sich um. Natürlich hatte sie sofort ein Handtuch über ihren Körper geschlungen. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so eine Wirkung auf ihren ‚besten' Freund haben konnte. Sie merkte seine Anspannung, er verharrte am selben Punkt und verhielt sich wie ein echter Gentleman.

„Ron?"

„J-Ja…?"

„Dreh dich um…", sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Zuerst zögerte er, folgte dann aber ihrer Bitte.

Sie stand mir im Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm. Nur ein unachtsamer Moment und es würde ihrer Hand entgleiten. Sein Herz pochte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ja jetzt, würde er sie zuerst küssen.

Eine Sekunde später vereinten sich ihre Lippen. Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hätte nicht mit solch einer Initiative von Ron gerechnet. Er hatte seine Hand sacht um ihre Taille geschlungen, darauf bedacht das Handtuch nicht fallen zu lassen.

Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet und legte jede Emotion in diesen Kuss. Jede Nacht in der sie sich so danach gesehnt hatte. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und sie presste sich an ihn.

Ron wurde immer heißer. Natürlich, er hatte sich in sie verliebt… aber er wusste nicht, dass er sie auch so sehr begehrte. Gerade deswegen lies er sie langsam los, löste seine Lippen von ihren und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Handtuch war verrutscht, peinlich berührt zog sie es zu Recht.

„W-Was hast du da?", fragte er besorgt, als er eine Wunde an der nun verdeckten Stelle ausmachen konnte.

„Das ist… nichts.", sie sah zu Boden. Die ganze Stimmung war verloren und er sah sie durchdringend an. Fuhr langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Schulter und strich sacht über die nun verdeckte Stelle. Sie zuckte zurück. „N-Nicht.", brachte sie hervor.

„Vielleicht ist Madam Pomfrey noch im Haus? Sie sollte sich das ansehen."

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass es nur dabei geblieben ist."

„Wir werden das schon heilen.", er lächelte sie an. Schüchtern lächelte sie zurück.

Ein paar Sekunden später machte sie sich bereit zu gehen. Kurz bevor sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, rief er sie zurück.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Was sind wir?"

„Wir sind… wir.", gab sie als schlichte Antwort und lächelte ihn an, drückte einmal kurz seine Hand und lies ihn allein im Bad der Vertrauensschüler zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die lieben Reviews: Hier das bis lang längste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ein kühler Windhauch wehte durch den schwarz dekorierten Garten des Fuchsbaus. Wenn man genau hinsah, sah man traurige und verständnislose Blicke, soweit das Auge reichte. Einige versuchten ihren Schock über das Geschehene zu ertränken und siedelten sich in Richtung der Aparative an. Es bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen, jede genauso Wortkarg wie die andere.

Eine davon bestand aus Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Alle waren zur Beerdigung der „Kriegshelden" gekommen und sahen betreten zu Boden. Niemand wusste so recht, was gesagt werden sollte. Mr Weasley hatte bei der Beerdigung schon genug gesagt und niemand wusste etwas hinzuzufügen.

Selbst Luna hatte auf ihre Radieschen-Ohrringe verzichtet und trug schlichte schwarze Ohrstecker. Sie sah durch ihr schwarzes Kleid besonders blass aus und machte Draco Malfoy heute Konkurrenz.

Harry grübelte besonders über den Tod von Tonks und Lupin nach. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Ein paar Meter weiter kümmerte sich Ted's Großmutter um ihren kleinen Schützling. Es fehlte nur noch die Narbe und Ted Lupin könnte der zukünftige Harry Potter sein. Er musste daran denken, wie wichtig ihm sein Patenonkel Sirius war und wie spät in seinem Leben er erst von ihm erfahren hatte. Er würde immer an der Seite seines Patenkindes sein und ihm das ermöglichen, wozu seine Eltern nun keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten.

Teil der Trauerfeier war auch Severus Snape gewesen, ja, Harry hatte sogar ein paar Worte über ihn verloren. Er hätte nie gedacht, je einmal so viel Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Professor zu haben. Auch wenn er es ihm nie sagen könnte.

Ginny stand dicht bei Harry, ihr Schmerz musste noch größer sein, als sein eigener, doch sie lies es sich nicht anmerken. Heute jedenfalls nicht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sie immer schluchzen gehört, als er an ihrer Zimmertür vorbei ging. Er wollte sie nicht zu ihrem Glück drängen und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er wusste, dass sie einiges zu bereden hatten, aber ihr gefallener Bruder war derzeit wichtiger. Die Liebe konnte warten.

„Es ist wegen Ted, oder?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry an, als er wieder einen Blick zu ihm warf.

Harry nickte. „Der Kleine weiß jetzt noch nicht, dass seine Eltern nie wieder kommen werden. Vielleicht begegnet er ihnen einmal im Traum,… aber er wird immer wissen, dass sie für eine große Sache gekämpft haben."

Hermine drückte seine Hand. „Du wirst ein guter Patenonkel sein, davon bin ich überzeugt.", sie sprach ihm Mut zu. In der letzten Schlacht hatten sie zwar ihre Freiheit zurück gewonnen, aber einen hohen Preis dafür gefordert.

Ron warf einen Blick in Harrys Richtung. Ginny stand teilnahmslos neben Harry und sah gedankenverloren in die Luft. Als Hermine Harrys Hand berührte, fühlte er sich automatisch unwohl. Natürlich hatte Hermine seine Hand während der Beerdigung gehalten. Zwischen den Bankreihen, als keiner seiner Familie es bemerken konnte. Bei Harry machte sie es öffentlich. Wenn er die beiden so sah, war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob er überhaupt mit Hermine zusammen war. Sie verhielt sich in Harrys Gegenwart genauso, wie sie es bei ihm tat. Von ihrem Kuss letzte Woche im Bad der Vertrauensschüler mal abgesehen.

Neville und Luna verabschiedeten sich langsam von der Gruppe und wollten den Angehörigen nun ihr Beileid aussprechen. Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche, während Ginny sich zu ihrer Mutter gesellte. Im Fuchsbau würden sie durchatmen können. Ron fühlte sich von der ganzen Atmosphäre im Garten erdrückt – sein Brustkorb schmerzte und die streng gebundene Krawatte schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Von den Gedanken an Fred noch zu schweigen.

Harry fing an, von irgendeinem belanglosen Thema zu reden. Selbst wenn es die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewesen wäre, würde er sich nicht davon begeistern lassen können. Er nickte stumm und als Harry seine Teilnahmslosigkeit bemerkte, füllte wenige Sekunden später großes Schweigen die Luft.

Hermine war währenddessen aufgestanden und reichte Ron ein Glas Wasser und streichelte ihm dann sanft über den Rücken. Bei dieser Geste stieg noch mehr Wärme in ihm auf und er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er stand abrupt auf, der Stuhl kippte fast nach hinten. Stieß Hermine unsanft zur Seite und rannte die Treppen hinauf ins Badezimmer. Er riss sich die Krawatte vom Hals und stellte sich mitsamt Anzug unter die Dusche. Kühles Wasser rann über seinen Körper und die schwarzen Kleider klebten an seinem Körper. Er schloss die Augen und vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich ein kleiner Film ab. Hermine – wie sie sich im Zug kennen lernten. Ron – wie er und Harry sie vor dem Monster im ersten Jahr beschützten. Das vierte Jahr – Hermine wie sie die Treppe in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid nach unten ging. Fred und George im Jahr fünf, als sie das Feuerwerk in der Schule anzündeten und somit Umbridge eins auswischten. Jahr sechs – er mit Lavender, Hermine im Hintergrund. Jahr sieben – Hermine, wie sie ihn mitten im Gefecht einfach so küsste… küsste… küsste…

Er riss die Augen auf und seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Was war in ihn gefahren? Er hatte seine Traumfrau bei Seite gestoßen und lies sie unwissend einfach so zurück, ohne Erklärung. Er war schon immer ein Hitzkopf gewesen.

….

Hermine sah ihrem Freund fassungslos nach. Das Glas fiel zu Boden und ging zu Bruch. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Normalerweise bewahrte sie die Fassung, aber sie war schon den ganzen Tag stark für Ron gewesen. Hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, seine Hand gehalten und war an seiner Seite gestanden. Sie bückte sich und sammelte mit zitternden Händen die Scherben. Ihre Wunde vom großen Kampf schmerzte nach der kleinen Kollision noch mehr, sie hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen entzündet und keine Heilsalbe hatte bis jetzt Besserung gebracht.

„Autsch…", Blut tropfte nun auch noch von ihrem Zeigefinger. Harry war inzwischen aufgestanden und legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter.

„Lass das, ich mach das schon.", mit diesen Worten griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und lies die Scherben verschwinden. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen und sie starrte noch immer wortlos auf den Boden, wo das Glas zerschellt war.

„Nimm das nicht so ernst, heute war die Beerdigung seines Bruders.", sagte er leise, sie nickte ihm zu und stand langsam auf.

„Ich.. Ich geh mal nach draußen.", sagte sie leise und Harry lies sie ziehen. Was war nur in Ron gefahren? Hermine hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und nun wurde sie so im Regen stehen gelassen.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er Schritte. Schnelle Schritte die über die Treppen fegten. Kurz darauf stand Ron vor ihm, klitschnass von oben bis unten.

„Wo ist sie?", Harry war sich nicht sicher ob Rons Frage besorgt, oder aggressiv klang. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Draußen.", war seine schlichte Antwort.

„Draußen?", er schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wusste, wo seine Freundin war und dieser Gedanke machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Nein, es war keine Eifersucht… damit hatte er schon lange abgeschlossen. Es war die besondere Verbindung zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden und er hatte Angst, mit ihnen nicht auf einer Wellenlänge liegen zu können.

Er stürmte aus der Tür und lies Harry in der Küche zurück. Alle Gäste drehten sich nach ihm um, doch das war ihm egal.

Ein paar Meter nach dem er das Grundstück der Weasley's verlassen hatte, schloss er die Augen, dachte an Hermine und apparierte…


End file.
